


A Collection of Short Poems :>

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, Kurosaki Ichigo Dies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title says it all.I’ve been wanting to post something for months, but could never figure out what. I guess I’m doin poetry now-
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 5





	1. Grimmichi : The Sky and His Fire

Fire light dims, mourning,  
The Sky watches in mute pain,  
And sand soaks in blood.


	2. The Sky Cried Blood That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of the first chapter-
> 
> For reference, I used the Fire to represent Ichigo and the Sky for Grimm because, I’m odd :)

His mind looped the lingering cries,   
watching silently as his Fire bleeds.   
Smoke seeps into bone-white sands beneath   
them, stained red by his human heart.


	3. False

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; I have not finished Danganronpa, and I only snipits from spoilers so I may come back and change this -

Stuck in a fake world  
Killed off for entertainment   
Can they make it out?

One by one they fall  
Walls enclose sixteen victims   
What lies beyond them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get something quick out because I’m not at home and didn’t post yesterday-

**Author's Note:**

> I shall try to post at least once a day, I apologize if I’m late, and I hope you enjoyed this really short thing-?  
> Also, tips and advice are always welcomed in the comments :)
> 
> I will try to do longer poems, I promise!


End file.
